Les Fleurs Du Mal
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Tom Riddle desde sempre teve complexo de Deus. Todos os pecados que cometera foi em busca desse desejo insano. Ele lutou até o seu último inspirar ser imortal. Por pouco não conseguiu." x Fic para o Insane Valentine e para o Pandora
1. Hortênsia

**Nota:** Essa fic é uma TomGinny. Ou seja, se não gosta de Angst, Drama e coisas assim, sai fora. Essa história não conta uma história de um coelhinho feliz. Fic escrita para o _Insane Valentine _e para o **Pandora**, ambos da seção Tom Ginny do fórum seisvê.

**Palavra: **Funeral

**Flor: **Hortênsia

**Les Fleurs Du Mal**

**Prólogo**

A morte é natural para todos, menos para esse que vejo ser enterrado. Um funeral para um homem que cometeu muitos pecados na vida, um deles foi achar que venceria a morte, partindo sua alma.  
Tom Riddle desde sempre teve complexo de Deus. Todos os pecados que cometera foi em busca desse desejo insano. Ele lutou até o seu último inspirar ser imortal. Por pouco não conseguiu.  
Devo ser a única pessoa que o perdoa, por mais que tenha perdido muito mais do que ganhado com essa guerra. Eu o perdôo porque eu não posso não perdoá-lo. A vida dele foi uma sucessão de erros acumulados, e só isso.  
Eu não choro., Choraria se fosse alguém que eu sentiria falta. Com ele morto, tudo que sinto é alívio e amargura.  
Sou a única que deposita uma flor no túmulo dele. Harry diz que eu não preciso fazer isso por pena, e eu sei que não preciso, mas é o que desejo. Essa é a última flor que Tom Riddle vai receber e a coloração azul da flor incomum que deposito na lápide só me faz pensar que, de fato, uma hortênsia era adequada, ainda mais pela cor.  
Porque a frieza de Tom e a calma que ele demonstrava mesmo quando matava eram suas maiores características.

* * *

_Busco TGs perdidas no fanfiction ponto net. Se você gosta ou quiser ampliar horizontes, me mandem MPs ou reviews ou até mesmo vão no fórum 6v (link no perfil) que será bem recebido. _

_Beijos, _

_Misa  
_


	2. Rosa Branca

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

**Les Fleur Du Mal**

**Capítulo 1**  
_Rosa Branca - Inocência_  
**Palavra: **Contos de Fadas

Durante o tempo em que fui _parte_ de Tom, eu associava nossa relação com as rosas – tão clichês e tão clássicas! – engana-se, entretanto, quem acreditava que eu associasse Tom com rosas vermelhas ou negras. Não, Tom Riddle era a minha rosa branca. Com um tom inocente e puro, como o Tom que eu conheci.  
Até o dia que ele me deixou.  
A sensação de traição era uma das poucas coisas que eu sentia todo o tempo. Doía saber que eu fiz coisas horríveis com pessoas que não mereciam isso. Justo eu, educada nunca casa em que seu sangue não é importante, o coração que o bombeia sim.  
A culpa era minha. As flores nem sempre eram símbolos puros e delicados. Existem flores com cheiro de sangue no mundo. O mundo não é o meu conto de fadas particular.  
A rosa branca de Tom Riddle cheira a sangue. O sangue de minha inocência rompida.  
Tive que me redescobrir, conhecer a verdadeira eu, sem o eco de uma outra alma dominando a minha.  
Aquela Ginny que eu conhecia se tornou mais Ginny e menos Tom. Acho que até menos tola, tive que aprender a não confiar em mais ninguém, além de mim. É egoísta, mas pude me conhecer por inteira, pude compreender que amar o _herói_ Harry Potter não fazia sentido, não com a intensidade de uma garota que acreditava em contos de fadas. Descobri que contos de fadas não existem. Descobri que Tom Riddle não era um príncipe num cavalo branco.  
Descobri que era fraca. Tive que me esforçar para ser forte, crescer por dentro e ser mais adulta que os outros que eu conhecia.  
Então, eu agradeço a Tom Riddle por me fazer ver que existem flores do mal, flores usadas para o mal.

* * *

Busco soldados.

Misa Black


	3. Rosa Azul

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

**Les Fleurs Du Mal**

**Capítulo 2:**  
_Rosa Azul_  
**Palavra:** Varinha

Nunca pensei que o fim da guerra seria decidido por uma varinha. Não desmerecendo as batalhas e os heróis caídos. Perdemos muito, os dois lados perderam.  
O fim da guerra, no entanto, foi determinada por uma varinha. A busca pelo poder corrompeu um homem e, por conseqüência, salvou o outro. Eu amei os dois. Em intensidades diferentes, é verdade; mas amei.  
O problema das pessoas é que mesmo que elas agora saibam que o amor é a magia mais forte, elas não compreendem que, assim como as magias feitas com varinha, o amor se acaba. O amor pode acabar, mesmo que os mais românticos digam que não.  
Eu agradeço pelo fato do meu amor por Harry nunca acabar, mas eu acho que são tipos de amor diferentes: o meu por Tom era uma necessidade, tendendo a obsessão, o meu por Harry era mais doce, mais seguro.  
Uma varinha e o amor salvaram o homem que eu amo do homem que amei. E não deixo de pensar que a flor de Tom era a rosa azul, por seu mistério, pelos mistérios do mundo que não conseguiria compreender.  
Assim como ele não compreendeu que um dia se morre, ele não compreendeu que um dia o amor acaba, que um dia nos deparamos com um fim natural. Tom, ou Voldemort tanto faz, não compreendeu que a magia era natural e que não era a varinha que fazia o bruxo.  
Era o que o bruxo tinha dentro de si.  
Por todos esses mistérios, Tom foi minha rosa azul. No azul mais mórbido, como se a morte da rosa branca a tornasse azulada. Como os cadáveres daqueles que morreram na guerra.  
Como o meu irmão.  
Meu amor por Tom morreu quando vi que ele nunca existiu de fato.

* * *

_Ame ou odeie. Jamais ignore a gin'n'tonic. _

_Beijos_

_Misa Black  
_


	4. Genciana

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma gin'n'tonic. Ou seja, é com Ginny Weasley e o Tom Riddle. Se você, leitor, gosta e quer escrever, mas tem medo eu te convido para a seção TG (link aqui: http : / / www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum / viewforum . php ? f = 44) - sem espaços - do fórum 6v. Estamos contratando novas TGístas (L).

**Les Fleurs Du Mal**

**Capítulo 3:**  
_Genciana_  
**Palavra:** Salém

As mulheres de Salém estão mortas.  
Todas mortas e não houve quem as defendesse.  
- Culpadas por nascerem, viverem e estarem em Salém.  
E eu era igual a todas elas.  
Culpada por nascer, viver e estar mesmo que não em Salém.

E quando estava esperando minha condenação  
- condenação por ter me envolvido com quem não deveria.  
Tão igual a todas elas.

Um ramo de genciana é o que deposito no túmulo de meu inquisidor.  
Não deveria fazer isso. Mas faço.  
A última flor nunca é a última flor.

* * *

_O fim. E uma fic sem comentários de 4 capítulos. É. Tenso._

_Bem, pessoas - se é que vocês existem - comentem. _

_Beijos,_

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
